someone is pregnant
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: One of the main charachers becomes pregnant one than once Why and how I know  it happen but you have to read this to find ntains DxS and MPreg.This non male/male slash.What I mean by one than once the reason it is in the story.Am only doing this one


**This contains some DxS, and a lot of mpreg so if you hate mpreg and so if you hate mpreg don't read. I will NOT make another Fanfic Like This again.**

A ghost from a fire world in the Ghost Zone came out of the Fenton Ghost portal to find the perfect person to being her clan back its population has discrease to about 50% which is a lot not that big at all. She has red skin jet black hair with white highlights,and green blue lips and eyes. She took out the pill that was going to help her with her goal to help her people get their popuation. '_Someone of the different sex cause everyone in here land are female and also had be she had do was find him give him this pill and wait for females to kiss him as many times they wanted when that happens he will come back to her so she can help him later for whole thing until it is how will I find him he can be anywhere?They said he is a halfa that saved everyone on Earth and the Ghost Zone from an asteroid with write hair and green eyes in ghost form. Why couldn't get someone else to it but me? am just a..._'her thoughs are broken by someone talking to her from behind her.

"Hey,you what you doing ere at this hour ?I have a test in five hours i haven't Studied so if you know whats good for you;you should just fly away back where you came from."said a tried Danny with his arms crossed. she said nothing as she throw fire balls him so she waits intil the right tim to give him the pill so she can go home as soon as possible. But he blocks it with his shield but the fire balls hits the Fenton home alarm which wakes Jack,Maddie,and Jazz Fenton. They all ran to the sound they heard to find the youngest Fenton fighting a black hair red skin female ghost in 2:00 o'clock in the morning."Son,what's going? and why is the alarm on?' yelled Maddie as Jack went turn the alarm off but couldn't. While they are talking she went invisible and dropped the pill down his throat to his stomach. with done she left happy that her jo is done and all she had to was sat back and wait for some females to kiss him so that the pill can work its magic on him for nine months and then birth and then all over again until their population is back to normal.

The next day(its Monday) was pretty 'normal' for Danny but for some reason he didn't know why but every girl wanted to kiss him but only five were able to which was Sam,Valerie,Star,Paulina and Sam again and that was during lunch. The next thing he knows he's trowing up in boys room for rest of school day. For days unstop he 's been trowing up and gaining weight too. He was 125 (not fat) and now is 145 cause he always hungery and his belly was getting rounder and tight to the touch."what's happening to me?" he asked to himself as he tried to put on a pair of jeans on. (FYI he's only month pregnant but since he's have five kids he has to start showing those you didn't know,well its only starting show cause it only the first weeks anyways) Good thing was a Saturday cause he had the house himself and he like it so he went ghost and he even show i this form so he put on his jacket and few out of the house and went to store invisible so no one would see him. When got there he found want he was looking for and brought it and went back before anyone could realize it was him so he have to deal with begin the most popular person in the world.

He could believe his eyes of want he saw he was PREGNANT!"i can't believe this is happening to me.I don'tknow how but will find best way I can is go the Ghost Zone find her cause I think when we were fighting she something in me and whatever she did I want her to fix this." he said while holding his belly with hand and the other his back. But he knew human male couldn't get pregnant but maybe a ghost so he decide to go to the Ghost Zone and find answers by finding the ghost he fought earier.

"Hey,Phantom tried of being a superhero; cause it share looks likes it ,fatty."said Johnny 13 and everyone there laugh which was Kitty,Ember,The Box Ghost,Klemper,and some other ghost. Danny glowed greener and fired a ice ray them and said."That will teach you not make me."as flew to search for the ghost fought last week. Then he saw four red skin ghost girls flying right to him and grub him by his arms and tried to get them off of him everything he got didn't nothing work not even his ice powers cause they had fire powers so that was a no go. "Hey, what going on?" said and then past out. Hours later Danny woke up and saw the same red skin girl from earier."where am I ? What happening to me? What's going on?" He asked. "One yo

ur where the fire ghost live the forbibben fire city of blackfire still not sure why it's call that but anyways; your Pregnant is happening to cause I give a pill so that you can become pregnant after females kiss as many times cause that tells you and us how many children you will carrying,what going on is that since the pill direcations say it has be a male halfa to carry give birth to children only during times when any population of any kind of group of ghost like fire kind here if all male from there are gone in some way or other." said the ghost he fought last week as she helped him up. "here take these with you this to in case anything happens like you help with something or protection or somehting like this directions on what to do and what not do while pregnant and after pregnant. We will see each other and take care." she as she handed him everything he needs for what is going happen next couple of months. With that said and done; he nodded and flew back home to eat something anything for that matter.

"Mom did leave $200 dollars for me and Jazz just in case and am soo hungry I can eat anything and is that smell?"said Danny to himself. He found his answer in the kitchen. He got some pickeles(the whole can anyways), three yogut cups, a half eaten BLT sandwhich,(FYI he hates the T which is tormato), ranch dressing, freash made cookies, a large pizza with everything on it. And started eating. It took him about half an hour to Finish his meal which made him very went up stairs to take a nap and he rubbed his belly while going to his room without realizeing it. He was asleep for 12 hours cause when got his room it was 12 in the afternoon and now it was midnight. So Danny went to the bathroom cause the kids were missing with his bladder like crazy and needed to pee. Then he washed his hands and back to room to some clean cloths to take a bath. It took him about fifteen minutes to do so cause he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. "Wow! Am readdy am pregnant with five babies inside and soon in a couple of months I'll be to big fit in my belly grew a little?Maybe cause I ate like 12 hours ago.I should of gain some more weight by now.I'll check after I take a bath."said Danny to himself as he got his cloths off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

While in there he rubbed his belly and singing songs to his babies inside of him. He got out and dried himself and Put on his green shirt he wore in Identity crisis and some sweat pants. After that he back down stairs cause he needed to eat again. "What should I eat now? There's bread,eggs, some peanut butter, ice cream, I could make sandwhich with ice cream ,bread, peanut what else can I have,dang these cravings of mine. What's this ?"he said as he took a top off a bowl that said 'Don't Touch or else' on it; which was Chicken Pot heated it up and made a peanut butter and ice cream sandwhich."Dang,this so good for so odd reason,but am still hungry." said danny as he got while holding his more bloated and rounder belly with one hand and getting up the other one. "Mmm,There's some dry cranberries, two pieces of ham and chesse, a half box of sour cream and five peices of fish and bread sticks; Oh, wait soy sauce and Fudge." He said as he fix up three bowls of food he found in kitchen Danny was eating Jazz Started going to down stair to get a glass of water but stopped cause she heard a strange noise coming from the kitcken. So she got closer but made sure she wasn't seen or heard. And couldn't believe her eyes it was he little brother Danny eating like he never eaten in years and was eating the food as if he was pregnant but she knew that was humanly impossible but she wasn't sure if it was Ghost possible so she wait until he was done eating to question him. She waited a for twenty minutes and it became very quite few a minutes then she heard the T.V. turn on and then she walked lower to down stairs. Danny was watching some TV while drinking a gallon of milk and water. She saw as his belly looked like it was growing like 5in. or more. Within ten minutes he went to sleep. She got up got a blacket from his room went down stairs and cover him it. 'sleep dreams little bro' she whispered as she turn off the T.V. and went back up stairs to go back to sleep.

The next morning Danny woke up to check how much he has gain since last night. He got on the scale and he couldn't believe it but at sametime he could that he gain 45 pounds in a short amount of time. Then he went to his room to call Sam and Tucker meet him at his house to tell them that he is pregnant with five knocked on Jazz's room after making the call ten minutes ago. "Jazz, your awake I need to tell you,Sam,and Tucker something down stairs." said as he went his room to change clothes.

"Wondering why Danny called us at just a minute ago. We normally know was wrong him first not other way around."asked Sam as they are walking to Fenton Works.

"I don't know Sam but whatever it is we will back him up like we always ?" said Tucker as he stopped at door and ringed the door bell. Five minutes later Jazz opened the door and let them in. "Hi,Jazz,Where's Danny ?" asked Sam and Tucker at the same time. "Hi,,'s up stairs,but he told me that we should what for him here." she said as she went set on the sofa. They did the same. Fiteen minutes later Danny came walking down the stairs while hold his bloated belly. When he got there he told them everything to how and why and it them a hlf anhour to understand.

Four months later he now is n his fifth month and his parents came back he told them same and understood. "Danny, need to take you shopping for bigger cloths cause soon you will not be able to fit your clothes and that's soon too. Because your going on sixth month soon."said Maddie as she made some of his cloths little bigger like his white and red shirt and blue pants he wears always." I know am not going to wear women clothing even if am five months pregnant or not." Danny said as he rubbed his belly. "There you go Danny try these on now." Said Maddie as she handed him his cloths.

" Fenton,Your back but why are you so fat? I hope you lose that by the next football season cause we need you." said dashas he put his arm accoss Danny's shoulder."yeah,Dash I'll anyways I gonna go now ."said Danny as walked away as fast as he could his extra large beachball size pregnant belly in the way to nurse's office."Hi,nurse key. am here for my check up." said Danny as he closed the door behind."Oh,hello Danny, your sister to me your big problem you have and I understand. You gonna pretty big but you just gonna get bigger anyways right." she said. Danny just look at her as he sat down on the bed."now please tell me your diet,etc."she asked. Well,am gain about 45 to 75 pounds a day and now am 403 pounds and counting and am 5 months am always have cravings even for the weird thing like ghost food. "he said. "yeah,is you shirt please need look whats going on ..Looks like everything is just fine with your kids inside just keep up the good work. " she said as she touched his hug belly.

Ten minutes later he was in his English class but he fall and Tucker are trying to waking him up without bothering Lancer during class.", you two better have a good reason for bothering me during class and this is the most important part cause this will on the last test for the year!' yelled Lancer to whole class."That's a good question,Lancer,Right Tucker?" said a scared Sam (not of Lancer but keeping that Danny's Pregnant serect and Tucker is too)." We were trying to wake Danny up sir,cause he had fight ghost last night." Tucker lied."Like am going to believe that and top of that there hasn't been a ghost at all for five months sice he saved everyone from the that green AS..."before he could finish his sentece they heard Danny's belly growl."Dang,Am so hungry! I need to eat."danny said half just looked him as he wlked with one both hands hold his back and wlking out the keep walking until he found three snack machines at the end of hallway. He brought almost everything in all them. When Danny was finished eating Which him the rest of was hard for him to get up because of his huge belly was in the way. He heard some footsteps coming his way so he tried his best get up to get out there before anyone saw him but hten he heard his name being called that sounded a lot like Sam's voice."There you are my big guy it's get you out here." said Sam as she ran up to him and tried to hug him but since his huge belly was in the way she couldn't. "Hi,where's Tucker?" Danny asked as he rubbed his bloated and very big belly Tucker came a minut later. Every was about the same for the rest of the day

A couple of hours has past now school was over but Danny,Sam,and Tucker waited until everyone else but Jazz has left the school. "Finally,**YOU **got here ! **Am Hot **!What took **You** so long,JAZZ!"yelled Danny(another thing about being pregnant very emotional) with his right hand on his back and his left one on his belly. "Danny,what's with you ?Am trying to help you." asked a worried Jazz."Don't Mind him,Jazz he's just very emotional cause he 's just get outta here." Said Sam while breaking up the fight with the Fenton's siblings;while Tucker carying his and Danny's book bag since it would hurt Danny's back more if he carried his own maybe he would when his not pregnant for now Tucker will. They drove to Fenton Works in they got there they had help Danny get out of car and into the took 20 minutes to do that.

Within an hour and a half all three of them are working on their homework when suddenly Danny's Ghost sense was off. "Oh,no,Not Now."Said a annoyed Maddie into the kitchen from the lab to protect her son from some ghost attack sice she saw his ghost going off like there was no ghost anywhere to be found."Danny,why is your Ghost going off if there's no ghost around?" a worried Maddie asked."I don't know but that has been happen since I became Pregnant." Said Danny."About that,sweety,I have something to show you upstairs."Maddie said,"Jack,I need your help can you come up here with us,please." she said as went up stairs with Danny,Jazzz,Sam,and Tucker."Okay mom,what isit you wanted to show me?" Danny as with both hands hold his back while everyone are standing right in front of his room. THen Danny walks to his room and then opened the door and turn the he saw new cloths on his bed."That's for me?"he nodded. He took them with him and closed the door behind them to tryed on a red and grey sheeveless shirt on with black pants felt good on him but the shirt only cover most of him but his belly bottom. Then he tryed on grey pants with same shirt on but he could only zip it he tried On blue and white T-shirt with blue jeans and and jean fit him perfectly and shirt almost but it covered more then other tried three sweet pants with a black and white DP shirt on and belly showed a lot but he liked aways cause he could wear it when he's found a bottom up shirt tried that on that on and it cover everything he smiled to that cause he looked like he was fat and not pregnant with five babies. Then he tried about five other thing and they ccame out to be about same as all the others as in half fit him,all the way,and almost fitting him."So Danny,how you like you new clothes everything okay?"Asked Jazz."yeah,Am fine.I love them,Thanks mom for the Clothes."said Danny with happy opened the with blue sweet pants and the black and white dp symbol on walk and walked out of the his room rubing his belly again with both hands.

That all for now-dannifentonphantom2007

Since he became pregnant with Quintuplets he had get out of school and be home schooled and another had find about his pregnancy she agreed to teach him if she didn't say anything about his pregnancy to anyone and if she did;everyone woulfd find out and do test on ono one mostly Danny didn't. He stayed home school for three months cause he need to be on bed rest for the last one until time to give ,that what doctor Ghost said to him.

Now it is the last month and he so big he couldn't see his legs let alone stand up without feeling was feeling pain wile holding his very big bloated belly cause he thinks he in labor so push the botton the ghost told him to push while breathing deeply. Suddenly out no where the same ghost from before came in his room with a wheel chair and pick him up and put him on it .


End file.
